Leaves Are For Jumping
by TheLovelyDanish
Summary: *BERRY VERSE #3* Lucy wants to jump in the leaves with Beth.


**A/N- **Just a short one. I have better (and longer) ones planned for the future don't worry! Please vote on my poll "How many kids should Quinn and Rachel have?" on my page! There is a three way tie right now!

**Rachel &amp; Quinn -** 28**  
****Beth Noelle Berry-Fabray - **11 1/2  
**Lucy Kara Berry-Fabray - **2 1/2

* * *

It was a clear, beautiful day in Lima. The sky was a bright, the sun was shining, and the breeze coming through the cracks in the door made the air cool and crisp. Autumn had arrived.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, _c'mon_!" said Lucy, jumping on her big sisters bed eagerly.

"Lucy, wait! Stop jumping!" Beth said, wiping her eyes and slowly sitting up in her bed.

"No, we has to go outside!" Lucy said, still jumping on the bed.

"Lucy stop jumping on my bed!" Beth said loudly, causing the toddler to stop and slip off the bed.

"Sorry" She said quietly before grabbing Beth's hand and pulling on it trying to pull her out of the large bed. "There's leaves _everywhere_! We has to jump in 'em!"

"Wait, what?" said Beth, slightly confused as she climbed out of bed slowly.

"We has to jump in the leaves!" Lucy said loudly, as though she hadn't made her point about a dozen times already.

"We have to jump in the leaves?" Beth asked hesitantly, she didn't want her sister getting hurt, that and it was 8am and her moms were probably still asleep.

"Uh-huh!" said Lucy excitedly, pulling on her sisters hand, but Beth remained still. "Come _on_!" she said.

"First we have to get dressed" She told Lucy, looking on at the young girls rainbow footie pajamas. Fifteen minutes later the two were dressed in jeans and sweaters.

"Did you ask Mommy and Mama yet? Because if not we have to ask them first," Beth said, as she tied the laces of Lucys sneakers.

"Okay," Lucy said, pouting.

"That's my good baby sister," said Beth, smiling. "Now come on; I think they're still sleeping"

She took Lucy's hand and led her to their parents room where Quinn sat in bed, reading a book and Rachel laid fast asleep. Quinn looked up from her book and smiled at her two girls.

"Is it okay if Lucy and I go outside?" Beth asked. "She wants to jump in the leaves."

"Of course it is baby," her mom answered quietly. "But wear your coats, please. It's chilly out and I don't want you catching a cold."

"Ok, Mommy," Beth said, running to fetch her and Lucy's coaks and a few minutes later, they were outside in the brisk autumn air.

It took them a few minutes to make a big enough leaf pile for Lucy to jump in, but soon enough leaves where flying. "C'mon, Bethie!" she shouted to her sister, before jumping into the pile, strewing leaves everywhere. Beth rolled her eyes at her sister from her spot on the porch, she wasn't planning on jumping in, but seeing Lucy having so much fun and having her beg for Beth to join her couldn't be ignored. Before Beth could change her mind, she was jumping into the large pile of leaves. She was expecting to bump her butt onto the lawn, but she didn't. All she fell into the leaves, Beth laughed and climbed out, quickly remaking the pile before looking at Lucy.

"What?" Lucy asked with a smiled. Beth then grabbed her baby sister and threw her into the leaves. Lucy laughed as she played in the leaves and Beth soon jumped in to join her. Unbeknownst to them, Quinn and Rachel were standing in the doorway with cups of coffee in their hands. They looked on lovingly as Beth and Lucy played with each other in the pile, tickling each other and throwing leaves. That was exactly how they wanted their girls to grow up, having fun and loving each other. Rachel rested a hand on her baby bump as Quinn placed a hand on the small of her back.

"Girls" Quinn said calmly, two heads popped up out of the leaves still giggling. "It's time for breakfast" She smiled, as she held out her hand for Lucy to take as the family of four headed inside.

* * *

**Comments make my world go 'round! The more you leave, the faster I'll write more Berry Verse oneshots!**

**~ Forever&amp;Always,**

**_Kimmie_**


End file.
